Two Of A Kind
by Ana3498
Summary: Summer and her best friend Autumn struggle to fit in at Rosehill High. They've been psychic forever. But will one mysterious boy cause Summer's world to come crashing down? Or is he only here to help?


**Hey guys, I know it's been like 3 months but I thought I need a break. Sorry for the inconvenience! But I'm back and better than ever! Well, basically I'm expecting to update each story (The Forgotten Old Soul and Two of a Kind) every 2 weeks, so I can space out writing my chapters instead of just jamming it all into one day. Thanks everyone! Enjoy the very first chapter of my own story which I own all the rights to!**

I'd always been psychic. I was just born that way. But when I was little, I just assumed everyone had the ability to read minds and predict the future whenever they wanted to. Except when my friends turned their backs on me and my two sisters called me a freak is when I realized I should keep to myself. So that's why I only had one friend. And, ironically, she was psychic too. Her name is Autumn and we go to the same high school. Rosehill High. Where it all began.

* * *

"Summer, you have got to be KIDDING me! This is the billionth time you've told me about this physic shield bs! I'm not buying!" Autumn had dark red hair and brown eyes that reminded me of the season itself.

"But it's our only chance to FIT IN! Autumn, how amazing would that be? I mean-" She grabbed my arm.

"Chill! We're seniors already! That means that we can start fresh at college. We can be normal again! But for now, just let it go Summer."

But I didn't want to let it go. All I wanted was to be a normal teenage girl who had a boyfriend and went to parties and was having the time of her life as a senior. But that just wasn't the case. I'd never been to a teenage party, never been kissed, and so far, senior year was horrible. And I didn't intend to keep it that way.

* * *

"Hello? Hello?" My voice rang off the thick, blue walls of Marie's Psychic Shop.

"Yes? Who is it? Did you come for a reading?" An older lady dressed in colorful robes with graying black hair stepped out from behind a door. I fumbled with the brooch on my pale blue sweater as I moved closer to the woman.

"Actually... no.. I... it's... hard to explain. Can we sit?" I said in a nervous voice. The woman looked puzzled but she still motioned towards another door at the back of the store, so I slid towards it and found myself in a room full of trinkets and curtains. A lot of curtains.

There was a tiny table in the center of the room so I sat on one end of it and the woman sat on the other. She extended her hand towards mine and I shook it, not trying to peer into her mind for I knew it was probably going to be useless. I could tell she was psychic right off the bat. And one thing I couldn't do was read psychic people's minds.

"What is your name sweetie? My name is Marie, and as you may tell, I own this shop."

"My name is Summer Hayes. And I'm not here for a reading or anything like that. I'm here to ask you a favor since you're the only "gifted" person in the area that I know of..." My voice skittered here and there. I was a very shy person when it came to communication with someone I didn't know.

"You're psychic, I can tell. But what is it you seek?" Marie arched one eyebrow as her green eyes glimmered.

"I-I- I just... honestly hate reading minds, and predicting futures, and all that crap! I'm a freak with one frickin' friend! I'm here to ask you if there's something I can do to change my destiny. I want to take away my.. "gift" as they call it." Marie's emotionless expression didn't change as she spoke,

"There's no such thing. I'm, sorry Summer. I know how you feel. I went through school too, but there is simply no way. But, I can offer you a word of advice: everything happens for a reason." With that, she made a gesture with her hand that I assumed meant I should leave now. I grabbed my purse and walked out the door back to my car.

* * *

"You have to eat. I don't care what you say Summer. Allie made your favorite! Homemade mac and cheese with the crust on top! Served with cookies and cream ice cream for dessert! You will not disgrace your sister like that!" My mom barked into my face. Honestly, I loved Allie's cooking, but not when mom forced her to do it just for me. I'm the only one in this dysfunctional family who loves mac & cheese, and cookies and cream ice cream because no matter what I eat, I never seem to gain a pound. So I scarfed down my plate of mac & cheese just to satisfy my mom, and partly because it did taste really good... but I'd just skip dessert for now.

I darted up to my room and noticed I had a new text. I slid open my phone and didn't recognize the number, after all I had less than 10 contacts. But the text is what puzzled me the most:

**Everything happens for a reason. Just believe in yourself.**

Could this be from Marie? I doubted it... But who else would send a loser like me a text message? I quickly deleted it from my inbox and went to the bathroom to brush my long blonde hair. After cleaning my teeth and slipping into my PJ's, I darted straight into my comfy, cozy bed. Maybe tomorrow would bring new surprises, maybe something good would happen for a change. For once, I was right.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! :)**

**-Tania  
**


End file.
